


-to be named when finished-

by narrymestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrymestyles/pseuds/narrymestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to The Sun, Niall's laugh is loud and obnoxious but to Harry it's like warm, melted chocolate swirling around a fountain and all it can ever make anybody feel is happy. </p><p>(Band)</p>
            </blockquote>





	-to be named when finished-

“Sh-shews so h-hottt” he slurrs, mop of chocolate curls falling liltingly over his foggy green eyes as his head leans against the cold, glass car window. Louis chuckles, drunk Harry really was his favourite Harry- even though he would never admit it in person because making fun of him when he was groaning in hung-oven agony was Louis’ job. 

“Was she now?” He cooes back at the drunken youngster, speaking to him in a tone in which a mother would speak to her toddler. 

“Mmmm” he sighs, before closing his eyes and drifting out of consciousness. Louis hears Zayn’s throaty chuckle from behind him, and cranes his neck around the headrest of the leather seating to make contact with Zayn’s amber eyes, which were shining in amusement. Seeing the familiar electric gate open, he gently rustles Niall awake, hearing Zayn do the same to Liam. Harry’s curled up against the window, legs tucked up against his chest, hair falling over his face as his body rocks with the rhythmic movement of wheels rolling beneath them. It was crazy to think Harry, the baby, was already 19- that he himself was 21 and it had been almost three whole years since The X Factor, but looking at Harry sleeping innocently against the window, plump lips curled into a small O, he almost feels like it had all only just begun. And then when he realizes that he’s having sappy epiphanies at 3 am in the morning surrounded by the stench of alcohol and his bandmates passed out in drunken stupours, he shakes his head and smiles to himself before turning back to Zayn who’s just woken Liam to into a respond-able state. 

“Mate I really don’t think we should wake Harry up- you know what he can be like when he’s this gone.” The other boy nods in agreement, wincing slightly as memories of taking-care-of-drunken-Harry-at-4am-in-the-morning flashes across his mind. 

“I’we gahtim” They’re joined by a sleep marred, Irish accent and Zayn’s only response was to laugh at his comment.

“It’s alright Niall, you focus on getting to your flat alright? We’ve got Haz.”

“N-no I I want take Harry” He protests, shaking his head violently, hand flying out to grab the Cheshire boy’s arm. Louis lashes out at him, quickly stopping his movement before he causes something disastrous. 

He’s about to respond when the car comes to a stop and the doors shoot open, so he directs his attention to helping his friends out the car, Niall falling out of the door in a giggling mess and Liam following tiredly behind him. Louis glances worriedly back at Zayn; it had been 3 weeks since the break up with Danielle and Liam still wasn’t himself and it worried him, but Zayn only shakes his head with a shrug and beckons over to Harry, getting out of the car and walking around to the other side to help Louis carry him out. Head resting in Zayn’s arms and legs draped heavily over Louis’ they stumble, staggering slightly with the weight, towards their complex while the Doncaster lad gropes around Harry’s pockets, desperately hoping he hadn’t lost his key in his shenanigans that night. Finding them and opening his door, they lay the younger boy on his bed and carefully remove his shoes, before lifting the duvet and tucking him neatly inside it. They then go to check that Niall had actually made it inside, and to see if Liam was okay- but he’s already gotten into the shower so they bid him goodnight and wander towards the direction of their own flats. 

“You tired, Zayn?” 

“Not really- I’ll probably wait up for a bit longer, and I have Harry’s key; I might go check on him in a bit, make sure he isn’t choking on his own vomit.” Louis nods in agreement; Zayn may be labelled the ‘mysterious one’ but he really is a big softie under all the ‘bad boy’ attire. 

“You’re welcome to stay with me then, I wasn’t really thinking of going to bed either.” He smiles, opening the door and letting the Bradford boy enter before locking it behind them and walking toward the sofa infront of the television.

“How was your night?” He asks, once they were both comfortably settled within it’s cushiony depths. While Niall and Harry had gone clubbing, Zayn had gone to a fancy dinner with Perrie while Louis went to the cinema with Eleanor and Liam went over to Andy’s.

“It was great, I’m glad I got some time with her everything’s been pretty hectic recently. How was Skyfall? Did you actually watch any of it?”

“Actually, it was great.” Louis spits back, nudging his friend hard in the side and causing him to yelp in pain. He reaches over to the TV remote on the table and hits the button, watching the screen flicker to life.

“Honestly though, I’m worried about Liam. It’s been three weeks now Zayn.” He mutes the running Spurs v Man City game highlights and turns his torso to face his friend, who returns his concerned gaze.

“I know. I tried talk to him today, after we’d dropped you three off and were heading for Andy’s but he refused to talk. Just said he was fine and it didn’t matter because there was nothing I could do but thanks for asking. It’s unlike him, he’s not usually this closed off about things. Whenever they fight he’s always over ranting and eating my entire stock of ice cream.” Louis laughs slightly at that before responding. 

“I know, I just wish there was something we could do to help him. Although to be fair, we’ve never witnessed him during an actual break up before- he’s been with Dani since the beginning.”

Zayn nodded, lost in contemplation.

“Honestly, when it comes to Liam- I think we just have to wait until he’s ready.” With that, he stands up off the couch and grabs his hoodie- “I’m gonna run and check on Harry, and then I’ll probably turn in for the night, who knows what state he’ll be in tomorrow.” He walks back over to the couch to give Louis a hug goodnight and heads out, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

-x-

“Goooooooood morninggg sunshinneee!!!!!” He sings, in the loudest, most obnoxious voice he could pull off, sliding the heavy, cream curtains apart and exposing the large glass balcony doors, causing the blinding sunlight to cascade into the previously zombie-like room. 

“Fuck Off Louis” Harry groans tiredly, the words escaping his lips in a barely comprehensible manner and drowned into silence by the incessant pounding in his head. Louis’ voice had reverberated around the room like arrows darting off rubber walls, through his ears and into his brain, piercing it with their sound. He couldn’t bear to move his head, each breath already causing him enough pain as it was. Harry had barely moved from where they had positioned him in the night, face flat-down on his pillow, duvet tucked up to his neck, and Louis was glad to see there were no vomit stains on the pristine sheets. 

“Bit hungover are we?” Harry swearing wasn’t going to throw Louis off his game, and he bounds over to his younger friend and jumps onto the bed pulling the duvet up from around Harry and crunching his nose at the evident smell of intoxication that escaped when it’s confines were broken. 

Harry instantly curls in the encasing coldness that had come with Louis insensitively ripping the duvet off of him, and yelped almost immediately at the pain that followed. “Lou…I mean..it…go..away” His voice is deep and hoarse and Louis only chuckled at his half-hearted attempt at a threat. 

“Or what? Harry you can’t even move your toes let alone hurt me. Now up we get, we’ve got people to see, things to do and places to go!” Harry doesn’t even understand how it was possible for anyone to be this chirpy at any time in the morning, and promises himself that the minute he was physically able, Louis would pay. But for the time being, even though he knows he wouldn’t win, he doesn’t budge and only groans as loud as his lungs would let him when he felt the other boys hand clasp around his wrist and pull him upwards, away from the pillow and into the horrendous sunlight. The brightness has his head screaming for the dark and the pain was so severe he felt the moisture spring against his eyelashes and was doubled in both pain and mortification for crying because of a hangover. But by some dumb luck, Louis didn’t see because his attention is diverted to a soft knocking on the door that opened to reveal a cautious Zayn and Harry has just enough time to dab at his eyes before the newcomer sits beside him on the bed. 

“Hey, I’d ask you how you’re feeling but I can tell from your eyes. Don’t tell me Louis’ been giving you too much of a hard time?” his voice is soft and melodic and Harry feels his heart leap because why couldn’t Louis take lessons from Zayn about how to treat people with hangovers. 

“I.. Ow” is all Harry can respond with and Zayn chuckles quietly, leaning into to give Harry a comforting hug and reaching up to ruffle his hair but pulling back on second thought. 

“But at least she was hot right?” He replies cheekily, winking at the younger boy before lifting himself off the bed and walking towards Harry’s bathroom, turning to see his eyebrows wrinkle in confusion before his lips curled into a smile. “Who was she anyway? Get a number?” He’s turned his back again and is running the shower, sticking his palm into the luke-warm water to make sure it wasn’t scalding. 

“I..uh…..Taylor Swift” he replies meekly, lips lifting into its signature crooked smile despite his headache. 

And Zayn turns sharply before he’s even finished his sentence and Louis drops his phone from where he’s standing by the balcony door and they both look at him, eyes wide, questioning if they’d heard him right. “You……..hooked up with…..TAYLOR SWIFT?!” 

Harry lifts himself off the bed, only to stagger back onto it with the weight of the alcohol pulling him down, and Louis rushes over to him to make sure he’s okay. And his head is spinning and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever felt this bad in his whole existence but theres a pure glint of excitement in his eyes that takes the shape of an American country singer with wild curly blonde hair and blue eyes and Louis can’t help but smile. 

“Why don’t you go shower- you reek, and you can tell us all about it after?” He suggests and Harry nods, holding up his hand in request for help and Louis slings the younger boys arm over his shoulder and basically carries him to the bathroom. 

-x-

“Nando’s take out is even better than eating in because you get Nando’s and football at the same time.” Niall mumbles through a mouthful of food, his voice ringing happy and content, orange sauce dripping messily down his chin as his eyes stay glued to the television screen. He’s splashing more extra-hot sauce onto his chicken while simultaneously stuffing pitta bread into his mouth and Harry can’t help but giggle despite how utterly sick he feels at how silly Niall looks whenever he eats. He stops however, when he realizes how utterly unfair it is that he’s stuck with a hungover and Niall’s normal as ever, although he doesn’t say anything because he also knows its his own fault. “How were your nights?” Irish accent scrambling through grilled chicken, he looks away from TV screen to his bandmates.

“It was quiet, nice to be with our- um, Skyfall was good!” Louis answers, quickly changing the course of his sentence with a cautious glance towards Liam’s direction. “Zayn?”

“Yeah, I’d been aching to wear my new formal blazer out somewhere, and Piccolino’s is the perfect place! How was your night Niall? I hear Harry’s was pretty special..” He winks at his younger friend, whose freshened cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. 

Niall turns to face him to face him but Zayn interjects with “No Niall, you first!”

“Okay, mine was good, didn’t do nothing naughty though!” His signature breathy laugh escapes his lips and he directs all attention to his bandmate. “Harry?” 

Harry’s ivory cheeks are still tinted red, and his wet curls cling stickily to his forehead, lips rosy and plump and opening to speak. “Mine- mine was good..” His voice was still hoarse and heavy and he squinted slightly at the bright light of the living room that was really doing his head in. Seeing this, Niall rose from his seat on the couch to reach the dimmer feeling a wave of sympathy for his friend. 

“Why was it good, Haz?” Louis prompts, stormy eyes twinkling in mischief.

“I uh, the girl I hooked up with she- she was really hot..” His eyes are wider in the darkened room and they dart between Louis and Zayn, wondering if he should continue or not. 

“Who was the girl, Harry?” Louis asks and Harry wants to tell him to stop talking to him like he’s three years old because he’s hungover not drunk.

“Uh.. Taylor Swift.” And he doesn’t have to look up to see four pairs of open mouths until Zayn wolf whistles and Harry can feel his cheeks turn candy-apple red. It’s not that he’s embarrassed, no, he’s ecstatic because Taylor Swift is really hot but he really doesn’t think anything will come of the night and his modesty gets in the way of his celebratory mode. 

-x-

After the boys have each taken their turns to pat Harry on the back and congratulate him on his success, they’ve washed the dishes and stacked them neatly in the dishwasher and are cuddled up in the living room once more to watch Up. Zayn’s sitting on the single seat, footrest pulled up and head leaning back, while Liam and Louis laid out on beanbags on the floor. Harry’s curls are splayed out on Niall’s lap where his head fits neatly in the crook between Niall’s thighs and he can feel the Irish boys hand ruffling absentmindedly through his hair. He’s a little taller than the sofa, so his feet hang off the armrest on the opposite side but he doesn’t mind. Almost as soon as the movie starts, Niall’s already racking with laughter and Harry can’t help but smile because he doesn’t even think a five year old full of innocence and glory for the world could be as carefree and happy as Niall is. His laugh rings through the room and is sated with satisfaction, and Harry closes his eyes because all the colour is a getting a little much for his sore eyes and sighs. 

“So, do you think anything will come from this?” Niall whispers, and Harry shakes his head. 

“I don’t think so- I don’t even have her number.” He responds quietly, and the pursuing silence tells Harry that Niall isn’t pushing it any further so he refocuses on the movie and drifts off into a soft, uneven sleep. 

When he wakes up, he’s in a bed- Zayn’s bed and he’s confused because that last he remembers is children’s movies and Niall’s lap. 

“Oh hey- you’re awake!” His eyes focus on Niall’s face peeping through the half open door, as he pushes in with a tray with a bowl on it. 

“How did I..?” He asks confusedly, hand reaching up to brush some stray curls out of his eyes. 

“You fell asleep but I kept laughing and kept waking you up.” Niall responds, lips curling into a meek smile. “So Liam helped bring you in here. Anyway, I made you some tomato soup, it’ll probably help with the headache and I figure you must be hungry because you barely touched your lunch.” He continues, walking over to Harry’s bed, placing the tray on the floor to help Harry sit up and then kindly placing it on his lap. Harry’s stomach grumbles in agreement and Niall laughs.

“Thanks Nialler, you’ve always known how to make me better.” His voice is honest and sincere and every word he says is true. Niall’s always been there for him 100%, whether it’s hugging him close when he misses home or when he’s reading horrible things online and he just needs a friend or waiting in line with him to go on a ride made for five year olds even though he really wants to be on that new rollercoaster with the others, but Harry doesn’t like rollercoasters and Niall doesn’t want him to be alone. And Harry really doesn’t know what he’d do without him. 

“No worries buddy- oh and by the way you left your phone out there.” He says, throwing it at Harry who lets it hit the headboard and land on the pillows because he’s too busy spooning the hot, creamy soup into his mouth. It’s so good that Harry doesn’t want to stop, and it’s spilling out of his lips and dripping down his chin but he keeps gulping those big spoonfuls without realising that he may need a breather. And suddenly it’s too late, and Niall’s just about to leave the room when he feels it growing like a tidal wave in his stomach and he just about gets the tray off him on time to run to the bathroom and Niall’s suddenly at his side and he leans over the toilet bowl and retches, warm red liquid spilling out of his mouth. And tears spring to his eyes because he’s embarrassed and hurting and his head is spinning wildly from his run to the bathroom and there’s nothing in the world he hates more than being sick but Niall just rubs soothing circles on his back while he pulls Harry’s hair out of his eyes. When he thinks he’s emptied every ounce of content from his stomach, he shakily pulls himself to his feet and clutches at the sink, turning it on and splashing cold water over his face. Niall grabs him a towel and gives it to him, holding his waist to stop him from collapsing in his weakness. When he’s done, he helps him over to the bed and pulls him into a hug, ruffling his hair and holding him tight. 

“You okay?” and Harry smiles into Niall’s tshirt because it really did make him feel better after all that, and he nods his head at his friend and rests his head on his shoulder. Niall leans back against the headboard, body flat and shoulders raised, pulling Harry’s head onto his chest, keeping his fingers intertwined in his curls that were wet with cold water and he quickly falls asleep. 

-x-

It’s been three days now and Harry’s back to his normal chirpy self, although in a few minutes Louis would really wish he wasn’t. It’s 5 am, and Harry’s only awake because fucking Nick Grimshaw decided he needed to call Harry an incessant number of times because there was a baby fox in his garden and since then Harry hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. Why Nick was awake at 4:30 am to see this fox in the first place..Harry would never know. But now he was standing infront of Louis’ flat, key in hand- they all had a copy of each other room keys just in case there was any trouble but Harry decides it’s main use was in times like these. Jug of warm water in hand, he turns the lock and crept inside. Pouring the water into a bowl, he snickers before placing it on the bedside table and carefully putting Louis’ fingers inside. He really hopes the old trick worked and that it wasn’t just some American myth. When, inevitably a light yellow stain became visible through the white duvet, Harry whoops to himself and grabs the bowl and leaves the room, heading to Liam’s flat. He knocks twice and he’s surprised when Liam opens almost immediately, eyes tired and weary. 

“You okay, mate?” he asks a bit worriedly, thoughts flashing back to Danielle and he understands why Liam wasn’t sleeping. 

“I should be asking you the same question, considering that I’m not the one knocking on doors at 5:30 in the morning.” He replies, but theres no anger in his voice, only concern. 

“Oh.. Yeah I’m fine it’s silly actually and this may not be a good time for it..” Harry replies, not wanting to drag Liam into his Louis shenanigans if Liam’s not feeling fully well. 

“No no, I’m good. I just.. Sometimes I really miss Dani but it’s getting easier now.” He flashes a smile at the younger boy and beckons him inside. “What’s up?” 

“Well..remember when I was hungover the other day and Louis was being an absolute dick in the morning so I got him back… I made him…wee himself and I wanted everyone to come see and wake him up and he’ll be mortified.” He explained, voice rising an octave in cheeky glee and Liam couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You’re saying you woke up at 5 in the morning so you could make Louis wee himself?” His voice was incredulous because only Harry Styles.

“Not really- I was awake anyway so I just thought.. Why not today? But anyway, come! I don’t want him to wake up first.” He turns to the door but Liam pulls him back. 

“Isn’t Louis going to wonder why all five of us are in his room at 6am? I have a better idea- how about you go in, pretending you’d left something in there and take a picture. Then wake him up, show him the picture and threaten him that you’ll tweet it- you’ll be left alone for the rest of your life” 

“That’s BRILLIANT thanks Liam!!” Harry’s already halfway out the door, eyes bright and mouth wide in joy. He’s pulling his phone out of his pocket and Liam closes the door and falls into a fit of laughter. 

Carefully reopening the door, he sighs in relief to find the older boy is still asleep. Carefully pulling back the covers, he takes a picture of his dampened joggers and yellowed sheets, chuckling to himself in evil ecstasy. When he’s got every angle he thinks he can possible manage, he runs to the kitchen to grab two pans and smashes then right above Louis’ head, causing him to jump right out of his skin in fear. His eyes are disoriented and scared and he’s scrambling to get up out of his bed when he feels the wetness and looks down and then he’s mortified. And Harry’s on the floor, clutching his stomach in fits of uncontrollable laughter and slowly but surely Louis eyes fix on him and even though Harry’s not looking he can feel their glare boring into his skull, can feel them narrowing into angry slits. 

“Did you do this!?” He exclaims, and Harry knows half of his anger is out of sheer embarrassment because his cheeks are redder than a ripened tomato. 

“Make you wee? No mate you did that all by yourself! I only planned on waking you at 6 am in return for the other day, I didn’t expect the bonus!!” The words come between laughs and as hard as Harry tries to make them stop, Louis’ face is too much for him. The Sassmaster from Doncaster sure isn’t used to bedwetting. He pulls out his phone when it buzzes, smiling at Liam’s ‘how did it go’ text and almost feeling a lightbulb brighten in his brain as he composes a new, group message and enters the names of his four bandmates and Paul Higgins, but removing that one on second thought. 

Groaning, Louis gets out of bed and walks toward his bathroom, stripping off his joggers and boxers while turning the shower on and stepping inside. His job being done, Harry leaves and heads towards his own flat, eagerly waiting for his friend to see his message. 

-x-

When he wakes up, as usual the first thing he does is check his phone and he’s surprised that theres a text from Harry at- 6:13AM? Thinking something’s wrong he opens the message and can’t help the burst of laughter when he sees.

‘Think we should ask Paul if we can fit some potty training between rehearsals?’ *with an attachment of 5 pictures of Louis sleeping, a wet bed surrounding him.* -Harry, 6:13am

He instantly dials the familiar number and greets the slow Cheshire drawl.

“Harry, Louis’ gonna kill ya but that was brilliant!” He rushes, voice still marred with sleep but excited because today was going to be an interesting day. 

“I know, but he can’t because I have the pictures and therefore control on him for life” Harry responds happily, not bothering to contain the obvious feeling of success. 

“True.. I’ll see ya in a bit mate bye!” Niall hangs up and goes to his kitchen, turning on the toaster and pulling out the eggs. 

‘This is about the funniest thing I’ve seen in a while’ -Liam, 6:30am

‘HAHAHAHA HARRY U LEGEND!’ -Niall, 8:20am

‘TALK ABOUT PERFECT TIMING TO WALK IN! Best thing to wake up to aha we should ask Paul’ -Zayn, 9:15am

‘Fuck you Harry’ -Louis, 9:30am

Harry reads through the texts and smiles, feeling King because he’s always the one who got messed with but this one surpasses all the rest. Feeling his phone buzz in his hand, he looks down. 

‘You’re a prick’ -Louis, 9:41am

He smiles and responds

‘Contain your language unless you want #LouisWetsTheBed trending number 1 worldwide on Twitter! .x’ -Harry, 9:43am

He knows Louis’ immediate response to embarrassment is anger and he takes no note of the fact that he read his last text and didn’t respond, knowing that after all the banter at breakfast everything would be back to normal, at least he thinks so. He doesn’t know that this one little prank might be the trigger that causes everything to change.

**Author's Note:**

> hii guys, i'm not sure about this first chapter at all, it might change completely so bear with me. please leave me feedback about anything you'd like to see in the story, and what you like/don't like and if it's even wort continuing at all!! much love x
> 
> one more thing- if anyone wants to send in name suggestions comment/message me! i absolutely despise naming works. i think this one needs to be furthered before it can be named though. x


End file.
